The Engagement Party
by cassiel-novak
Summary: Sam and Gabriel's engagement party. Sam gets drunk and everyone gets an earful. The AU where everyone can just be happy. Includes: Sabriel, Destiel. Fallen!Castiel, Fallen!Gabriel,


The evening had gone splendid. The "Sam and Gabriel engagement party" was winding down and everyone had consumed a bit more alcohol then they had planned on. But no one more the Sam Winchester. Benny, Charlie and Kevin were just out the door after saying their goodbyes leaving the house quite a bit quieter. Gabriel was sitting at the kitchen bar with Castiel trying to finish off their third bottle of wine but chatting too much to get very far. Dean was slumped against the counter on the other side trying not to fall asleep. Then saunters in the man of the hour, though he would disagree with that.

"Has anyone seen my fiancé?" Sam slurs confused holding a fresh six pack from across the room, even though he could plainly see Gabriel sitting a mere 10 feet away. The man in question raises his hands so the giant would see him and oh how Sam's face lit up when he did.

"He's still here Sam, hasn't moved an inch." Dean said growing real tired of this shit. It had been like this all night and the drinking only made Sam smile wider and talk louder. The only thing keeping Dean sane and more importantly awake was Cas's hand on his across the counter. He kept the fallen angel grounded as he rocked back and forth in his chair giggling slightly into his glass.

"Yeah I see him, and just look at him. Isn't he just gorgeous?" Sam made his way to the bar, almost tripping over his own bare feet on the way, unable to take his eyes off the man. A tipsy Gabriel welcomed his fiancé into his arms. "I just love him so much you know? He's just so perfect and the best fiancé ever and God, I love you." Sam babbled rather loudly and Dean took this opportunity to remove the alcohol from his brother's death grip and opening one up for himself.

It was then Cas spoke up, "Yes, Sam you have told us a multitude of times different ways of saying that you love Gabriel." "Yeah but I never get tired of hearing it." Gabriel piped up letting go of his hold on Sam. Sam however did not.

Dean rolled his eyes taking a swig of his beer before saying, "Well I am very tired of hearing it. You two are just one chick flick moment after another. I'll be right back." He let go of Castiel's hand and took his beer into the other room, no doubt to use the restroom. Cas finished his glass of wine and started to fill it up again when Sam startled him.

"Cas!" he practically yelled, looking at him like he just noticed he was in the room. "Cas buddy you're the most awesome friend ever I mean you are so great," The man reached out to put him arm on Castiel's shoulder "And I just want you to know that when Gabriel and I have kids we want you and Dean to be the God-Parents. Really." Cas was stunned. He knew the weight of the words Sam had just said but they still seemed too good to be true. Knowing the seriousness of the conversation he turned to his brother who smiled back at him.

"Is that correct Gabriel? Do you really want Dean and I to—" "Well mostly just you Cassie" Gabriel interjected. "I'm still not sure how much faith I could put in the ken-doll of yours but Samsquash has put him in high regards so I just couldn't say no." He winked and reached up to twine one of his hands in his fiancé's hair, whom was still draped over him, hand falling from Castiel's shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Sam looked up staring out at nothing as he tried to process his thoughts. "That's not what you said the other day." He then (with difficulty) turned his fallen angles chair to face him. Both Castiel and Gabriel were giggling uncontrollably at how much effort the Sam was using resulting in all three of them in a laughing fit. Castiel was the first to recover.

"What did he really say about Dean, Sam?" Sam just smiled at his fiancé. Putting his hands on Gabriel's shoulders too keep him from slipping away because even drunk Sam was a smart Sam. "This guy, my lovely fiancé that I adore and love very much…" "Oh, please go on." Gabriel teased. Sam's smile never faltered nor did his eyes.

"He said that Dean would make a great father. That he trusted him with his life and with mine and our future kids life's and you said…." Sam went on teasingly and Gabriel tried to remove himself from the chair but Sam's hands were firm against him. His cheeks were flushed red (from the alcohol he would say) and he turned to his brother who was smiling down at his glass.

"If you breathe a word of this to lover boy I will find a way to smite you." Gabriel threatened but his words were quickly forgotten as the still prattling Sam hosted him out of the chair and held him eye level with both hands under his arms.

"You like Dean and you care for him and you want him to be happy and you're so nice and awesome and I love you, do you know that? I really do love you." Sam smiled and closed the distance between their lips in soft slightly off peck. _Dear Dad I am not drunk enough for this._ Gabriel thought as he said, "Yes Sammich, I know. And I love you too. Just please don't drop me. I'm afraid of heights."

With one last kiss he set Gabriel feet to the ground, both regaining their balance. Gabriel grabbed the nearly empty wine bottle and tilted it to his lips. "Hey!" Castiel softly protested, though he had probably had enough to drink staring into his glass, wondering how it had emptied so quickly. Sam tried to take the bottle from Gabriel but his fiancé kept him at arm's length while he finished the last drops.

"You've had enough Sammy." Gabriel pointed the empty bottle at Sam who slouched and pouted as if her were a five year old being told Christmas was cancelled. Being the most sober one in the house Gabriel went recalled their earlier conversation. "So Cassie, do you accept our offer?"

Castiel sighed, "I would be honored Gabriel, Sam," he nodded to the two. "thank you, but I should still talk to Dean, Where is he? Castiel wondered aloud. "Has he not returned yet?" He stood wobbly leaving his glass on the counter. Sam perked up to, looking around for his lost brother. "He went in here!" Sam remembered practically tripping into the room Dean had indeed gone into. "Oh dear." Gabriel and Castiel quickly followed after him. The room was a spare bedroom with an attached bath and from the looks of it someone was already making use of the bed. Sam was standing at the foot of the bed, leaning slightly from both laughter and alcohol, and pointing at a sleeping Dean, sprawled out on top of the covers. "Guess we really were too cute for him eh Sammy? Knock him right out." Gabriel chuckled moving to stand next to Sam. "I highly doubt that you two are the reason for Dean situation." Cas countered as he peered into the bathroom seeing Dean's mostly full beer on the counter. Gabriel scoffed and pulled out his phone. "Hey Sammy, why don't you get a picture with your brother?"

Sam put a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter and nodded. He pointed at his sleeping brother again,this time at his feet. "He left his shoes on!" "What does that imply?" Castiel asked. Dean often fell asleep with his shoes on when he was exhausted. The couple just smiled at him. "Bro, that implies that we get to draw all over his face." Gabriel explained with his most mischievous grin. "Oh he will not like that" Castiel half sighed and half laughed. Dean let out a soft snore on the bed. "But we don't have a marker!" Gabriel hushed the eccentric giant, eyes flicking towards the sleeping hunter making sure he was still so. "No worries Samsquash" Gabriel pulled from his pocket a deep red tube of lipstick. Both his brother and lover wanted to ask why he was carrying lipstick but Sam was to far gone to form that sentence without jumping his fiancé and Cas figured he just really didn't want to know. Gabriel walked over to the side of the bed and very carefully began to draw. The room was quiet as Gabriel worked save for Dean's soft snores and Sam's occasional hiccup. Gabriel decided to stick with the classics; JERK with the R backwards across the forehead, a crudely drawn penis on his right cheek with the tip dangerously close to his mouth and for good measure a heart with DW + CAS on the inside, staining the hunters right cheek.

"And voilà!" Gabriel finished, stepping back, putting the lid back on the makeshift marker and admiring his handy work. Sam laughed and clapped and Gabriel grabbed his hands quickly to stop the noise. "Go get snuggly"

Sam stumbled around the bed to put his face carefully next to his brothers. "Get in here Cas!" Sam whispered reaching out for the fallen angel. He happily sunk to one knee beside the bed as Gabriel, phone in hand, leaned over his fiancé to get in frame.

"Alright everybody say 'say great big bag of dicks.'" As the phones camera clicked there was a muffled grunt from beneath the trio. The three of them jumped back as a still very tried Dean sat up far to quickly. "What the hell you guys?" He pressed a hand to his forehead no doubt to push away a headache.

"I'll get you some water." Castiel said trying very hard not to laugh as Dean smudged the words on his face. He left the room to get a clean glass. " Red is defiantly your color Dean-o." Gabriel mocked putting an arm around his fiancé who was giggling uncontrollably, huge hands covering his face. "What?" Dean rubbed his hand against his head to clear it but what Gabriel said next sobered him right up.

"Aww come on don't ruin my masterpiece!" The hunter's hand stilled then feeling that thick substance for the first time.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned pulling his hand away and seeing the red smear. "Alright jokes over." Cas entered again glass of water in hand. He saw the smeared forehead and couldn't contain a smile. Dean took the glass and stood to walk out of the room. "Just for the love of all that is holy, do not tell me whose makeup this is." Castiel followed.

As soon as they were out of the doorway it shut behind them.

Dean sat down at the bar and look up at Cas, he pointed at his face. "You let them do this to me?" Castiel just smiled still to drunk to really be worried that Dean was mad.

"I could not have stopped them even if I had intervened." Cas stepped forward to settle in between his hunters legs, resting one hand on Dean thigh while the other grabbed a paper towel, dampening it on an empty bottles condensation They were both tired and ready for this night to be over. "We'll they did have an interesting proposition for us which you missed." Cas started whipping off the smudged letters Dean's forehead and the perverted image on his cheek. Cas stayed clear of the heart though, he liked that one. "Yeah I heard." Castiel stalled, "how?"

"We'll these wall aren't exactly soundproof," Dean explained and there was a thump coming from the room they just left followed by hardly muffled groan. "And _God I wish they were_."

"Dean," Cas pushed, setting the used towel on the counter. The hunter took that hand and placed it on his own shoulder, hand covering hand.

"I uh, heard Sam yell something and what he was saying about Gabriel. I sat down on the bed not wanting to interrupt and guess I fell asleep." Dean smiled for a moment up at his angel before shifting his gaze to his lap. "You know your brother can be one annoying little brat but," he scoffed "he's a, he's a good guy." He looked up, green eyes meeting blue. Castiel spoke small through a wide grin "I guess we just became godparents to be."

"That we did Cas." Dean chuckled. Castiel leaned foreword, pressing their foreheads together, lips curved up mere inches from each other.

A phone on the counter behind Dean started vibrating violently causing Castiel to jump at the sound and stumble to one side. Dean moved to grip around Castiel's waist with one arm to keep him vertical while the other searched for the phone. It was his, and a text from Gabriel. He opened the message without a second thought and read

'Like my new screensaver Dean-o?


End file.
